


Rabos de Burro

by Jackmour



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Ancient Rome, Army, M/M, Sexual Tension, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Quando um jovem romano assumia a toga virilis, ele se tornava seu próprio patrono -deixava para trás a modéstia inocente da infância e adquiria sua liberdade sexual (libertas) para iniciar seu curso natural, mas alguns já nascem estragados.





	Rabos de Burro

**Author's Note:**

> Ai-meus-olhos!

_ César. - Commodus o ouviu, vindo detrás de si. A voz grave e familiar, parando ao seu lado às suas vistas. A túnica de cor vermelha por debaixo da armadura musculada; flexível e precisamente resistente. O elmo de crista negra, chamado de casse, sob seu braço à altura de seu quadril esguio, sua mão protegida pela manopla metálica. Preso ao cinto bálteo, estava o gládio -uma espada com uma lâmina média de dois cumes e punho de osso. E o púgio, uma pequena adaga levada na cintura; sobre seus ombros largos e avantajados a capa de tecido e couro. Ao ver do futuro imperador, muito parecido ao porte de um animal selvagem, insidioso ao abate. A perspectiva o fez sorrir.

_ À duodecima vosso pai solicitou-me que comparecesse a ter com ele. - Maximus adiantou-se, frente a indiferença do principado à sua chegada. Evocando o chamado de Marcus Aurelius, quando certificava-se com os centuriões os últimos preparos à véspera da guerra, ao fim do dia.

_ E já passa da secunda vigília. - pontuou Commodus com certa zomba, não resistindo à oportunidade e finalmente manifestando-se. O quão prestativo poderia ser o general com seu amado Imperador, comparecendo a sua requisição, o quê, duas horas depois? O que teria o velho dito? Que chegasse quando bem lhe provesse?

Maximus, molestado, não lhe dissera nada, conhecia o escárnio por detrás das palavras do mais novo.

_ Falam de ti como se fosse invencível. - estava pensando sobre aquilo, quando o trouxe à luz das suas palavras - Que Júpiter não os ouça. - enunciou. No fundo, ressentido por cada elogio ou olhar inspirado direcionado ao general, muitos dos que chegavam aos seus ouvidos; vindos do próprio pai e de sua querida irmã mais velha, Lucilla, mesmo que com tanto empenho evitasse fazê-lo na sua frente, mas não era surdo, muito menos ingênuo - O que fará agora? Ganhará outra guerra sobre os bárbaros por Aurelius? - demandou, buscando ocultar o gosto amargo em sua boca.

_ Devo procurar o Imperador no Larário. - Commodus bufou. De repente, podia Marcus ser tão religioso para ir procurá-lo entre os deuses Lares e seus familiares falecidos.

_ Minha presença o incomoda tanto assim, general? - Maximus se agitou, lançando longe seu olhar de Commodus, ainda deitado sobre o _lectus_ -a armação de madeira com tiras de couro, que mantinham o colchão, recheado de penas. Brincando com um par de dados feitos de marfim, enquanto distraído fitava o teto sustentado pela abóbada de berço - Diga-me, general, você que conhece os homens melhor do que eu. - o jogo de dados pausado por um momento. Commodus ergueu seu tronco, virado em direção ao romano - Como devo proceder? - ainda em dúvida, Máximus se obrigou a fitá-lo por Hierarquia - Não posso deixar de notar em minhas passageiras visitas ao acampamento a forma com que os oficiais assediam os ‘pobres legionários’, devo notificar os legisladores sobre isto? - _Abuso de Poder_. Maximus podia reconhecer a ambiguidade nos olhos azuis do herdeiro. 

_ Ou talvez... - continuou Commodus, brotando um sorriso quase imperceptível em seu rosto - O que fez nosso jovem conquistador Júlio César junto ao rei de Bitínia, Nicomedes? A Rainha de Bitínia. - cantarolou com humor - Ou mesmo Adriano e o jovem grego Antínoo. Já visitou o templo dedicado a ele? É belíssimo.

_ Commodus... - advertiu, desconfortável sob a própria pele - Devo procurar seu pai, o Imperador. - buscando retirada.

_ Tão pudico. - Commodus o parou em falso compadecer, levantando-se e se achegando ao homem mais alto e forte. Indiscreto, o olhar fixo em sua face adulta e moldurada pelo tempo. Talvez os olhos de Commodus não fossem realmente azuis, quem sabe verdes ou porventura ambos. Como seus cabelos castanhos que não eram lisos, mas levemente ondulados. Juntos à figura de um submaxilar forte e da pele pálida e lisa como a de quem que não conhecia a guerra, as longas horas sob o Sol que lhes davam tom a pele e incontáveis cicatrizes de cortes e raspões providos do campo de batalha. Era a pele de um menino. Um maldito menino com desejos de um homem estragado - E tão honrado. - acrescentou, de súbito, agarrado às partes íntimas do general, que surpreso inspirou. O toque firme sob sua túnica, como se visasse a qualidade de um animal por seu tamanho fálico. Dando um último passo rumo ao general ainda a postos e o olhando fixamente, a despeito da ligeira diferença de alturas.

Commodus aproximou seu rosto da lateral de sua face, instigado pelo odor quase insuportável do suor do homem.

O toque áspero da barba contra sua maçã do rosto, semelhantes a pequenos fios de cobre.

_ Terá Marcus Aurelius alguém em maior estima? - a perspectiva o assombrava, quando nunca sentira o orgulho do pai sobre si, sobre quem se tornou. Os dentes alvos à mostra em um sorriso tolo, amargo. Fechando ainda mais seus dedos envoltos do membro, espremendo seus testículos sensibilizados. O gemido de desconforto preso à garganta de Máximus. 

Commodus se virou minimamente e beijou-lhe a face, aquele tipo de saudação comum ao Oriente, sob o símbolo fraterno de lealdade.

 _Mentiroso_.

Seus lábios contra aquela pele, poderiam tão facilmente travar uma aproximação maior. Alguns poucos centímetros e...

_ São bons homens, mas são passíveis da Lei Escantínia. - Commodus riu e o soltou, jogando-se de volta ao leito. Entrevendo a pele alva de suas pernas pela _toga virilis_ , símbolo de que já era um adolescente com seus 16, 30 anos de idade, já Maximus um jovem dos 30 aos 45 anos. Aos antigos helênicos isto significaria outra coisa.

_ Incriminaria seus pares?

_ Contudo, não fazem nada contra as leis, já que atividades privadas não dizem respeito ao foro penal. - Commodus sorriu ardil.

_ Aproveite suas últimas horas em Roma, general. E não se dê ao trabalho, Marcus à esta hora estará dormindo, agarrado aos seus preciosos escritos. - Máximus o saudou e desviou-se dele, o passo apertado.

_ Apenas uma dúvida, general. - Máximus parou à sua menção, inclinado a não se virar para ele - Ainda és enfeitiçado pela minha irmã Lucilla? - Máximus de costas ofereceu seu silêncio como resposta - Vá. - enunciou severo, subitamente indisposto.

Sua amada irmã e seu carismático general... que os Deuses o cegasse para tal festim.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Rabos de Burro era o nome dado popularmente aos soldados da guarda pessoal do jovem imperador Heliogábalo, conhecidos assim por serem recrutados nos termos entre os mais dotados.
> 
> Para os que disserem que invento 'coisa': http://plaza.ufl.edu/icon2480/images/gladiator/PDVD_022.JPG
> 
> Por que esse shipp 18 anos depois do lançamento do filme? Porque agora ele é maior de idade hahaha  
> Sem graça, eu sei ~(u.u)~  
> Mas se é ship flop... tem sempre um lugarzinho no meu perfil.  
> Aliás, gostaria de pedir algum couple?
> 
> Rabos de Burro - 2018 - Jackmour ©


End file.
